A Dual In-line Memory Module (DIMM) comprises a series of Random Access Memory (RAM) integrated circuits. These RAM integrated circuits typically employ Dynamic-RAM (DRAM) cells for storing data. A DIMM is mounted on a printed circuit board and designed for use in compute blades, personal computers, workstations or servers. Through the use of DIMM(s), fast data check pointing can be facilitated.
Check pointing is a technique for inserting fault tolerance into computing systems. It includes, for example, storing a snapshot of the current application state, and using it for restarting the execution of an application in case of failure.